


A Fever That Likes to Spread Throughout

by Panic1IWriteFanfics



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1IWriteFanfics/pseuds/Panic1IWriteFanfics
Summary: Dallon is sick one night on tour, and Brendon is determined to be the best caring friend he can possibly be to hopefully make  him feel better. :)





	A Fever That Likes to Spread Throughout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whumpy trope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386693) by Tumblr @dontyoubleedoutonme. 



Brendon Urie x sick Dallon Weekes  
A Fever That Likes to Spread Throughout  
Started 4/5/18  
Finished 6/1/18

NOTE: THEY ARE NOT DATING IN THIS FIC. Hot friends with benefits, basically  
OTHER NOTE: In this fic this universe is where the main members of the band are Brendon, Spencer and Dallon and currently IDKHBTFM (I Don’t Know How But They Found Me, Dallon’s “project”) is a current duo, although Dallon is still on tour with Panic! at the time of this story.  
ENJOY! :) <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright guys, pizza time!” Zach yelled after leaving the theatre, and the Panic! Team cheered in delight for the sake of pepperoni. “Brendon, you coming?” He asked, as the rest of the crew kept walking, talking about how tonight’s show went. 

“I’m going to check on Dallon, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Brendon replied, saying his goodbyes. He walked up to the tour bus, and before he even unlocked the door he heard Dallon sneeze twice, and he winced, knowing what was going to happen next. He opened the door, and could hear Dallon freeze. “Dall? You alright in there buddy?” Brendon asked, as he took of his coat and walked into the lounge area. There Brendon saw Dallon sitting on his laptop, doing work. He looked up and smiled. 

“Hey Bren! Good show out there tonight.” Dallon said, sniffling, flawlessly trying to hide his sickness.

“Um, thanks. You alright? You didn’t seem too hot during the show.” Brendon said, concerned. 

“I’m utterly offended Brendon, cause’ this boy’s good looking every dang minute!” Dallon said, trying to crack a joke during the awkward situation.

“You cut yourself off during ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’, and that never happens.” Brendon said, worried for his friend. “To sneeze away from the microphone.” 

“It was dusty in there, alright? Can’t a guy sneeze without his best friend getting worried?” Dallon asked innocently, then biting his lip, and sneezing in the crook of his arm.

“Bless you, and not likely, buster.” Brendon replied, as Dallon itched his tickling nose. “Are you sick?” 

“Nah, I’m good, just having one of those nights, ya know?” Dallon replied weakly, and him and Brendon both knew this was a scam. 

“Good. Well, I’m hitting the hay. Good night, Dallon.” 

“Night, Brendon.” Dallon replied, waving to him as Brendon crept into his bedroom. As Brendon lay under his bed sheets, he smiled satisfactically to himself. Dallon will confess tomorrow, and he knows it… 

The next morning…   
Brendon woke up well-rested at three o’clock in the morning, and he yawned and stretched his arms. He got up to use the bathroom and go back to sleep, but instead opened the door to check on his friend and found Dallon laying on the couch, shivering under a couple blankets while simoustanly sweating. His hands were shaking, and his shirt was off, but his chest and body were still covered by the wool blankets. He sniffled and wheezed, and every breath sounded like it hurt. Brendon sighed, seeing how uncomfortable his best friend was, and walked over to Dallon, and gently shook his shoulder. “Dallon, come on, let’s move you to a proper bed, buddy, okay?”

“I’m f-f-fine, Brendon.” He said softly, as he coughed harshly into his arm.

“No, you’re not, come on buddy it’ll do you good to move, now.” Brendon replied, as he grabbed the blankets and put them in the bedroom. Dallon moaned for the warmth, as Brendon helped him stand up and walked him over to Bren’s bedroom. (He is the lead singer, after all, so he got the bed.) But Brendon knew Dallon needed some real comfort. Bren let Dallon sit on the bed, sniffling, as Brendon grabbed a thermometer from his suitcase. 

“Why was that in your suitcase?” Dallon mumbles, his hair stuck to his pale and sweaty forehead.

“Believe it or not Dall, I usually get quite a few fevers on tour.” Brendon replied, as he put the instrument in Dallon’s mouth. Once it beeped, Brendon took it out and winced. “One hundred degrees exactly. Dall, this isn’t good. I’m going to get some medicine for you, okay?”

“Are you leaving for the drug store?” Dallon asked, as he began to lean back on the soft pillow but Brendon put his hand on Dillon's back, stopping him. 

“I have everything I need in my case.” He said, as he brought out some fever reducer and a bottle of water. “Take this,” Brendon said firmly, as Dallon swallowed the pill, which Bren could tell hurt poor Dallon's sore throat. He then grabbed tissues, cough drops, and extra blankets, and put them on the nightstand. Then, as Dallon settled in to the bed, Brendon got into it with him. Dallon noticed, and Brendon obliged for him to lean his head against his chest. Brendon kissed Dallon’s forehead, and they cuddled. 

“Bren you’re going to be sick in a day from this,” Dallon said, as he turned away from Brendon’s chest and sneezed. 

“I’m all good Dallon, what you need to do is rest. Sleep, I’ve got you, it’s alright…” Brendon said calmly, as Dallon sighed and fell asleep on Brendon, who a few moments after did the same thing. 

Next thing he knows, Brendon woke up to Dallon having a sneezing fit, nudging his nose into three tissues to avoid getting germs on Brendon. Bren held Dall close, as his nose finally subsided and he could lean against Brendon’s chest once again. “Bren, I’m sorry I woke you, I’m so gross right now…” Dallon said, his voice hoarse, as he blew his nose and threw the tissues onto the ground. 

“Dall, you’re sick and I’m your best friend, (A/N: YES THEY’RE ONLY FRIENDS GOSH) I just want you to be comfortable. And if I cared that much about sleep, I wouldn’t be here cuddling you.” Brendon replied firmly, as him and Dallon both fell back to sleep… 

When Brendon wakes up next, he looks at the bed to find Dallon sitting up, blowing his nose. Hearing Brendon is up, he looks at him and weakly smiles. “Hey Bren, how’d ya sleep?”

“Dallon, what are you doing up?” Brendon asked as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. 

“My fever broke, and I woke up to use the bathroom.” Dallon replied, as he picked up and threw out the tissues on the floor into the wastebasket. Brendon, still processing this, stared off into the wall, his gaze unfaltering to Dallon’s movement. “Bren? Hey, Bren? You alright?”

“Sorry, what? Yeah, Dallon, sorry just tired.” Brendon replied, as he fell back against the soft pillow. Then, as if the movement triggered it, Brendon began to shiver. “Dallon, why is it so cold in here?” 

“Brendon…” Dallon said, as he walked towards his shivering best friend. “Buddy, you’ve caught my cold.” 

“Dallon, that’s absurd, I’m fine.” Brendon replied, his voice suddenly raspy, as he cleared his throat. Dallon looked at Brendon intently, as Brendon sighed. “I just woke up, what do you expect?” Dallon shrugged, then went back to organizing the room. As he turned, Brendon’s nose began to itch uncontrollably, and he tried to hold in his sneeze. What he released was small and frail, but still perfectly noticeable by Dallon.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that, mister.” Dallon said, as Brendon cursed under his breath. Dallon turned around, smiling weakly and rubbing his runny nose. “Come on, let’s go back to sleep.” He said, as Brendon sighed and flopped onto the bed, and got under the covers. Dallon rubbed Brendon’s back as he coughed, and Brendon was grateful to have such an amazing friend like Dallon to help him through his sickness. <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello all! Great news, in one month and sixteen days I have obtained one hundred views and seven kudos! :) I just want to thank everyone who has been supportive of my writings, the feedback is amazing and I highly appreciate it. So what do you guys think of my sickfics? Should I make more, or approach some fics in a separate direction? Let me know in the comments, I am open to any constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks for reading, Panic! OUT! <3


End file.
